


Awkward as a Cow on a Crutch

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Gen, Ice Skating, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating is not Chanyeol's idea of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward as a Cow on a Crutch

It sounded like a good idea at the time. They had a day off to do whatever. Some went shopping, some stayed in to sleep, some went to torture their bodies with even more practice—never a day off—and Chanyeol draped himself over Baekhyun's back and bemoaned boredom. The singer looked over his shoulder and suggested "Let's go skating!"

A short bus ride away was the new Seoul Square Ice Skating Rink with a beginners rink and an advanced skating rink. Baekhyun grabbed a fistful of Chanyeol's jacket in his mitten and dragged him to rent some skates.

Walking in skates was awkward but not too difficult, but once Chanyeol got on the ice, his heart dropped to his stomach and his arms spun in helpless circles in front of him. It didn't help, and he focused all his effort on just staying upright and not moving. Baekhyun, on the other hand, skated easily around the rink with his hands behind his back. He dodged shaky children and giggling couples clinging to one another to stay on their feet and made two circuits before gliding to a stop beside his bandmate.

"I didn't think to ask if you could even skate!" he declared brightly.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Chanyeol lurched forward and clung to Baekyhun's arm. Luckily for them both, the smaller boy found his balance and kept them both from cracking teeth on the ice.

"You could've said something." He took Chanyeol's gloved hands in his mittens. "I'll teach you." Baekhyun skated backwards, smile bright and holding Chanyeol’s hands while he tried to control his wobbly legs. He looked like Bambi, struggling to find his footing on the ice, which would make Baekhyun Thumper.

“It’s not hard once you get the hang of it,” Baekhyun commented. "Push off the ice and keep your weight on the opposite foot to glide."

“That’s really encouraging, but in the mean _time_ -!” Baekhyun caught Chanyeol’s by the elbows before he could faceplant on the ice, biting back a laugh at the way Chanyeol’s stood with his butt sticking out and arms partially extended. Other skaters ignored them for the most part; a few offered sympathetic and encouraging smiles, remembering their own times learning to skate. “In the meantime,” Chanyeol’s continued, “it’s like trying to run in a straight line on a row boat.”

A hum. “Never tried that.”

Chanyeol allowed himself a few more shaky steps before pulling a hand from Baekhyun's to wipe his brow. “I think I need a break. My legs hurt.”

“Wimp,” Baekhyun chided, but he guided Chanyeol’s to the edge of the rink and kept a hold on his elbow until he collapsed gracelessly on a bench.

“You can walk just fine in skates, but the actual skating part seems to escape you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I’ll get it eventually.”

Baekhyun pushed off the wall, laughing. He joined the throng of skaters, weaving in and out and obviously showing off but also genuinely having fun stretching his muscles and letting go of the restraint he held onto while guiding Chanyeol around the rink. He showed off some choreography that had surrounding skaters laughing and clapping. Some girls off the ice had their phones out to take pictures.

After a brief break and stint of watching the other skaters' feet, Chanyeol wanted to give it another try and waved his friend over.

Baekhyun took his hand again and guided him out onto the ice, skating side-by-side. "I'm going to let go," he said.

"What?! No!"

Baekhyun fell back behind Chanyeol and set his hands on the rapper's waist. He pressed down on the ice roughly, propelling them fast and laughing at Chanyeol's chant of _Nonononono!_ Baekhyun let go.

Chanyeol didn't go far. Letting out a whoop of surprise, he fell backwards, skates in the air and flat on his back. Baekhyun held his sides, as if to keep his guts from exploding from laughing too hard.

When Chanyeol didn’t get up, his laughter died quickly.

Baekhyun hurried to Chanyeol’s side, eyes wide with worry. “Chanyeol?”

Quick as a viper, Chanyeol grabbed Baekyhun’s outstretched hand and yanked him forward. Baekhyun lost his balance and landed on Chanyeol with an indignant “Hey!”

“Can we go home, now? _Please_?”

“What, you’re tired already?” They ignored the skaters around them. Baekhyun leaned his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on Chanyeol’s sternum.

“It’s too cold. I can’t feel my butt.” The taller boy let his arms flop to the ice, careful not to stretch out too much. He enjoyed having all his fingers intact.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m totally fine, and it’s not as if you’re lying on ice or anything.” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s fingers against his thigh, blunt nails trailing lightly along the seam of his jeans.

Chanyeol’s stomach constricted and flinched with rumbling growls that Baekhyun could feel. They stared wide-eyed at one another, grinning when Baekhyun’s stomach murmured a response.

Baekhyun sighed, rolling his eyes. “I suppose we could stop here, for now.” He tapped Chanyeol’s chest and sat back on a knee, standing easily on his skates. “We can get food on the way home.”

“Thank God.” The taller boy sat up and frowned.

“Well, come on!” Baekhyun chirped. “I thought you were hungry!”

“How do I get up?”

Baekhyun stopped his lazy circle skating. “Oh.” He’d managed to catch Chanyeol before he fell before, so he never thought to demonstrate how to stand back up after falling. “Let’s just make this easy.”

“How is _anything_ about this easy?”

“Watch.” Baekyhun grabbed his shoulders and pushed off the ice, propelling them both forward across the ice like a bizarre human sled team.

“ _Baek_. . .” Chanyeol’s voice rose as he was pushed towards the edge of the rink. His skates dug into the carpeting. “Okay! You can stop pushing.”

Baekhyun sauntered onto the carpeting and sat at the table they left their shoes at, smiling at Chanyeol’s attempts to get on his feet. The boy gave up and scooted like a dog with worms the short distance to the table, grabbed a seat, and hauled himself to sit at the table.

“I am _never_ letting you talk me into this again,” he grumbled as he tore at the knots in his laces.

“Oh, come on! It was fun!” Baekhyun chirped. He ignored the glare his friend threw his way, shoving his feet into his shoes and skipping to the counter to return his skates.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/9911.html?thread=4792503#t4792503) on the [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/).


End file.
